Children's playthings have long included toys, such as doll houses, and simulated backdrop displays containing decorated walls simulating the rooms and closure members of a normal house as a means of engaging the child's creativity in arranging people and things that occur about him in his household and that of his friends. Of these, there have been some which are made up of cards or panels and which may be folded down to a flat package or packet so that the display may be taken down and put away as well as easily reassembled. By way of example, in the patent literature which has been made known to me, the following by way of background may be of interest to the reader: U.S. Pat. Nos. 984,735, 2,608,026, 2,062,735, 1,583,775, 1,443,217, 2,705,386, and 3,742,642.